My Side of the Story
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: You think that you know the story of Stefan and Damon? You think that you know about their whole past and their family. Well you're wrong, they forgot one important person in their history. Previously The True Story of the Vampire Diaries
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries and I am NOT L.J. Smith.**

Prologue

**I.P.O.V.**

You might think that you know the Salvatore family right? Stefan, Damon, "Uncle" Zach, and the numerous deceased ones. Well your wrong. This is the story of the other living member of the Salvatore family. Isabel Salvatore, Stefan's twin and Damon's younger sister. As you probably know I'm a vampire like they are. I am stronger and more powerful than Stefan from my mixed diet. Both animal and human bloods. Honestly I only hunt animals so that I can be what Stefan calls "normal". Damon and I call it unnatural. Well I think that is enough about me and whoever is reading this probably wants to here the story. Oh also so you don't think that I'm a different type of vampire I do have a necklace.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Attack

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries and I am NOT L.J. Smith.**

Chapter 1: The First Attack.

**I.P.O.V.**

Night. My favorite time of the day. This might not be much of a shocker but I've decided to return to my birth home in Mystic Falls. Why am I returning? Well you might learn eventually or you might not. I will stay with Stefan at the Salvatore Boarding House. That's where I'm headed for right now with my belongings at hand. Yes I'm walking but it's not like I'm afraid that I'll be kidnapped or something. Suddenly I thought that I heard a voice much like Damon's.

At that moment I saw a car going down the road that hit a human like figure. The couple in the car looked at each other then the man walked out to see if the thing he hit was dead. When he bent over the figure bit the driver. At that moment I realized it was Damon. The woman got out to check on her husband and died quickly the same way. Then Damon turned and ran to attack me but I pushed him off and away.

Damon stared at me for a moment and saw my eyes his sister's eyes that he hadn't seen for a century. "Isabel?" He asked, "Long time no see."

"Yes brother," I said. "Not nearly long enough."

"You shouldn't be out here all alone at night," he said. "It's dangerous. You saw what happened to that couple."

"Yes that was you and unlike them I can defend myself." I told Damon.

"Sister, you think that you can defend yourself from me after I have feasted?"

"Yes I actually do think that I can, no I know I can."

At that moment I sensed another familiar presence my twin, Stefan. Damon had already run off what was he afraid of, that Stefan and I would give him vervain again and lock him in the cellar. We, well Stefan might but I won't cause Stefan would do the same to me for my new strictly human diet. "Isabel," he asked. "What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?"

"I decided to revisit my birth home." I told him.

"Liar." Stefan said.

"I hope that you don't mind but I will be staying at the Salvatore Boarding House with you and attending the same school and grade as you."

"Ok not that what I say actually matters."

"Well I am a Salvatore and your sister. So, the house is as much mine as yours."

Then he turned to the two dead people in the road and asked, "Did you-"

"No," I cut him off in the middle of his sentence. "I didn't do anything to them. I swear on my life and Robert's grave."

When I said the last part he knew that I was telling the truth. I would never lie when swearing on my love's grave. All of us knew we were not lying if we mentioned any of our lost loves, us Salvatores did not joke about that.

"Then who did it?" Stefan asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

. "Maybe an animal or some crazy person." I lied, a skill that I had become extremely good at over the years.


	3. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home?

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home?

**I.P.O.V.**

You might call it that, but I call it a temporary place to crash. I mean I'm only here until I figure out exactly what drew me back to this place that started a whole new chapter in my life. The one I, as well as my brothers, have been stuck on since 1864 during the Civil War.

Stefan guides me into the house to my old room right next to his. Us being twins we were always close. After the transformation we could sense each other's pain and sometimes emotions. Right now though he is blocking me out completely, you see although Stefan and I are twins Damon and I are a little more alike personality wise. Both of us are dark and I at times don't care at all, not about my life or others just go and sulk. Until I get hungry.

Well we round the corner to my room, it is exactly as it was all those years ago. Suddenly Stefan breaks my train of thought by saying, "Zack will be staying with us for a while. We have to pretend that he is our uncle."

"Ok" I said, "Right now all I want to do though is unpack and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning." Stefan replied, "By the way we both are starting school tomorrow, do what you have to, to get in I know I will."

"Ok see you later." I said.

As Stefan left the room I heard a rustle behind me and noticed a crow sitting on my bed. When I turned back around I saw Damon. We just stared each other down for a couple of minutes then he took a step towards me and then ran out the window. I sat down on my bed and said, "What the hell just happened?" Apparently I said it a bit to loud cause Stefan came back into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I guess that I've been gone longer than I thought and I must be tired from the walk and coming here." I replied. I closed my eyes and saw the boarding house back in 1863. I was leaving for the war disguised as a 17 year old boy in my brothers' unit. I knew they would eventually find out who I really was but, I hoped that it wouldn't be until they were leaving to go back home. When I opened my eyes I was almost hoping that the sight would stay the same, before we all died and became what we are. But, I knew that it wouldn't.

"I almost wish that it never happened." I said just as Stefan was turning to leave.

"What?" He asked.

"I almost wish that none of us ever became what we are now, if I hadn't been foolish and gone off to war I would have lived and died from my wounds. I wouldn't be this living dead thing that I am." I explained.

"Izzy," Stefan said using my nickname, "you know we all wouldn't have survived without each other. Damon and I would have made sure we died for real if we found out our sister was dead. And I mean really dead."

"I know Stefan, but still it would have been easier dieing with my fellow soldiers. I mean I had many of their dead bodies piled on top of me, even after all these years I still have nightmares about that, and the faces of the men I killed. But the worst is the single face of the one who tried to end my life." I had to pause as the face entered my mind. "I want to forgive him but I never will. How could anyone forgive the man who tried to kill them. I mean you and Damon still haven't completely forgiven one another."

I knew the last thing that I said had moved Stefan to the bone and he turned and left with a mumbled good night. So I changed into something more comfortable and laid my head down. Then prayed for a dreamless sleep.

**Well there's chapter 2. Hope you all liked it. Please review to give me ideas about future chapters.**

***Isabelle is torn between which of her brothers to go by, and her past especially her "death" disturbs her. Also she is closer to Damon than Stefan or anyone else is.**


	4. Chapter 3: School

Chapter 3: School

**I.P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning thankful the only images that visited me during the night were those of Robert. More specifically the last night Robert and I were together, and when he fed from me and I from him. During the war he didn't fall for my façade and quickly discovered who I was.

It took me a second to escape from my memories and remember that I had to go to school. I got dressed and went downstairs to find Stefan and Zach talking. I walked past them and that's when Zach said, "Isabelle, when did you arrive here?"

"Last night." I replied, "Stefan ran into me on the road and helped me here with my bags."

"Did you hear about the killing that happened to occur last night?" Zach questioned, "A man and a woman I believe."

"I have but neither Stefan nor I did that. They were already dead when he got there and I think that I saw an animal walking away from there bodies. I mountain lion I think."

"Well, happen to know if Damon has come with you to this wonderful house?" Zach continued.

"Not that I know of, I don't believe that I've seen him in at least a year." I lied perfectly, "Stefan I think we better get to school or we might be late."

Then on that note we said our good byes to Zach and headed out the door to school. Stefan drove, while I walked. He got there only minutes before me.

After Stefan got out of the car he walked to the office and I followed seconds later. When he went in the small room I waited by the glass door and a girl walked up to me and began staring at my brother. "Wow, he has a hot back." She said.

"It's only a back." I replied.

"Yeah, but a hot one." She told me.

"Whatever." I said. At that moment I looked over then thought that Katherine was next to me, but she walked away to fast for me to be sure. Then I directed my attention back to the office and my brother using his compulsion to get the secretary to give him his schedule.

Then I walked in and she was about to tell me that the information needed wasn't there when I looked in her eyes and told her to look again. She did and immediately said that everything was there and gave me my schedule. Then I followed my schedule to my first period class.

Everything was normal until the last period of the day. I had class not only with the girl who did look like Katherine, but also my brother and a guy who looked like my love Robert. I quickly learned her name was Elena and the guy's name was Dustin.

Not only were the look-alikes strange, but the fact that they would put me and my brother in the same class. I spent the entire time either watching Dustin or watching Stefan watch Elena.

The bell rang after what seemed like eternity signaling the end of class and the school day. I rushed out of the room and to my locker. Then I went to Stefan's car which I realized was one of the newest ones out there. I knew that I could easily walk home, but I needed to talk to my brother about today and see if he had any ideas about what to do.

I didn't have to wait long because minutes after I got settled leaning against his car he came walking out of the door. He waked directly over to the car and didn't look the least bit surprised when he saw me. When he got over to the car he said, "They look like them." Anyone else wouldn't have known what we meant. He was talking about how Elena looked like Katherine and Dustin looked like Robert.

"She isn't like Katherine." I said, "She's different. A better person."

"How do you know?" He asked, "Do you have that Power too?"

"No," I replied. "It is a girl thing. I can tell that she is a better person. As is Dustin. He wouldn't leave me like Robert did just as I was heading into the heart of the battle. I still think that he knew that I would die."

"Izzy, that is behind us now." Stefan comforted me, "I know that he hurt you and left you to die, but he did love you."

As Stefan and I were talking Elena walked over and said, "Hey, I'm Elena. You two are new here right?"

"Um yeah." Stefan answered.

"Well, I just thought that I should invite you both to this back to school get together we always have at the restaurant." She said. "You gonna be there. I know that Dustin would really like it if you were there Isabelle."

"Ok," I said. "My brother and I will try to make it there."

Then Elena leaned over and whispered, "Now I get why you didn't think that he was hot."

"Yeah." I whispered back perfectly aware that Stefan could hear what we said, "We are really pretty much all we got besides our uncle."

"Well, we better get back before Zach gets worried, right Izzy?" Stefan said, "We'll try to get to the restaurant."

Then Stefan and I got in his car and drove home in complete silence. When we got there we quickly told Zach that we would be going to the restaurant to socialize. He seemed happy that we actually were going to get to know some people.

**Thank you all for reading. Sorry for the crappy ending, but I wanted to start the next chapter with the get together. Please tell me what you all think so far. Even if you think it sucks.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Restaurant

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Restaurant

Stefan was a little hesitant about going to the party with all the people there. But I was able to convince him that it was a good chance for us to meet some of the students from our school, and that Elena would be there.

Stefan offered me a ride and warned me to not mess around with the guys there knowing my way of twisting their heart strings. With that warning we left to meet everyone at the restaurant.

When we got there Elena and Dustin were already there. They offered us the two seats between them and ordered us some coffee. Soon after everyone else arrived and sat down with us.

Many of them began talking about each other's summers until somebody said, "Hey Stefan, do you and Isabelle have any siblings?"

"None that we talk to or about." Stefan and I replied at the same time.

Then I looked over at Dustin and saw that the shirt that he was wearing showed a lot of his neck. Suddenly the fact that I hadn't had any blood since I had come back here. My face began to contort into one similar to what many would imagine the Devil's does. Then I looked over and Stefan's began to look the same.

We looked at the table and he whispered, "Izzy, are you ok?" I know you haven't had any blood since you got into town."

"I'm fine." I replied, "Just really hungry. I think I should head home before I kill someone."

"Then Stefan got himself under control and looked up and said, "Iz isn't feeling to well, I think that I should leave to take her home."

"That isn't necessary," Dustin said, "I can give her a lift home. I mean I'm sure almost everyone knows where your house is."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Stefan asked, "We don't want to ruin your night."

"It's fine really." Dustin told him.

"Alright. Is it ok if I make sure that she gets to the car ok?" Stefan asked always being my over-protective brother. Surprisingly though Damon was usually worse though.

On the way out Stefan said, "Do not mess with Dustin. You and I can go hunting later tonight. Just do not attack Dustin on the way."

"I'll try not to and it's not an attack if I don't force him to let me drink." I replied simply then got in Dustin's car.

"I thought that I saw Stefan say something to Dustin, but they passed too quick. Then Dustin joined me in his car and turned the key. "Are you feeling a little better?" He asked, "I mean sine you're away from all those people."

I had to keep myself from laughing as I thought about the real reason that I was feeling 'sick'. Then I replied, "A little I guess." Then I saw his neck again and was revisited by the thoughts of sweet red nectar running down my throat. I could feel my face changing again so I looked down so Dustin wouldn't have to see my real face so soon.

The rest of the ride continued in silence until we finally got to the Salvatore Boarding House. When Dustin stopped the car he sweetly asked if I felt ok to walk to the door or if I needed help.

"I think I need some help." I told him. Then he got out of the car and came around to my side and opened my door for me. With the door open he took my hand and led me to the door like a gentleman.

At the door I said, "I guess this is good bye. For now I mean."

"Yeah," He replied, "I guess it is." After a moment's pause he asked, "Do you mind if I kiss you good night?"

"Not at all." I replied. Then he gently kissed me. It reminded me of Robert's kiss, only sweeter and gentler.

After he broke the kiss he said, "You know it doesn't have to be good bye. At least not yet."

"It should be though." I said resisting every urge in my body to just grab him and drag him upstairs. Have my way with him while drinking his sweet life blood. Then I continued, "I ,mean I am not feeling 100% and we only just met."

"You're right." He said, "I'm sorry I even thought that." Then he kissed me again and left.

After his car disappeared I went inside and sat in front of our very nice fire place and just gazed into the flame. Then I heard the front door open and saw Stefan walk in. "I told you to stay and have a good time." I said.

"I know," He replied, "I was just worried about you."

"He actually was the one who hinted towards sex." I said, "Not me. I told him that I wasn't feeling well and we had just met."

"Wow." Stefan said, "Sorry, but I sort of doubted your will power."

"Well you seem to forget. I'm not completely like you or Damon. I am right in between. While I can be a huge threat and kill people, I also have your will power."

"I know. You just act like him so much sometimes." Then he paused as if giving me another apology. Then he said, "Well neither of us have been hunting in a while so, lets go."

With that we left so I could go at least one day without human blood. I sort of hoped deep down that I could fight off this urge. At least until the end of this school year. Well that's a little too long. Well this week.

**Hope you guys all like this. For right now my other stories are going to be on hold until I get this one really going. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Memories and Hunger

Chapter 5: Memories and Hunger

I felt rage running through my whole body at those damn yanks, but I had to stand perfectly still behind the rows of cannons firing at them. After they had stopped firing back for about 15 minutes, we were finally given the order to charge. Right before I touched where my heart was and were a piece of paper with my name written on it was pinned. I thought that my brothers at least had the right to know that I died.

Then we went forth never losing our pride or courage even with people just disappearing. After what remained of us got to the Union lines. I saw men biting other men's throats when they ran out of ammo. I even saw a man who had his legs both completely blown off trying to stab a Yankee with his bayonet. One man I will never forget. The one who tried to get me to surrender, but when I wouldn't he took his bayonet and put it right through my stomach.

At that moment I thought I was going to die. Then I remember waking up with a great weight over me and screaming when I realized that it was many dead bodies.

Suddenly I woke up in my own bed sweating profusely. With a terrible craving for blood when my mind remembered what happened after all the screaming. A Yankee solider with a young face started pulling the bodies off of me until he got to me. When he bent to help me up I bit him directly in the neck, by the time he screamed it was too weak for anyone in his regiment to hear him.

I automatically stood and walked towards the door. Then quietly walked down the steps and out the front door. I quickly made it to the woods, but I couldn't focus on the deer near me. I smelt a human near me. Then I pretended to be the sweet injured girl and laid on the clutching my left leg, as if I had fallen, and waited.

Then a man walked over and when he saw me he automatically asked if I was ok. When I replied no and that I couldn't stand up he bent to help me. At that moment I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down then bit him. At first I planned on only taking a small amount then erasing his memory of the whole thing, but his blood felt too good going down my throat. So I drained his whole body. When I looked at the body walking Away I noticed that it did look like an animal attack. Then I heard rustling behind me followed by my brother, Damon's voice.

"So, little sis is back on human?" He asked, "Doesn't surprise me at all. Seeing what made you this living, dead thing."

"Guess I am Damon." I told him, "But if you had a man shove a piece of steel through you, then have to awake buried under dead bodies I think that you would understand. Oh but that's not it. Having to kill the only man who cared enough to hear your cries all because of a hunger you couldn't control."

"Trust me I all but know." Damon continued, "I mean you've only told me for a century and a half about it."

When he said that it pushed me over the edge of my self-control and I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach and ran back home.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. But it seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks for reading. Please give me ideas for future chapters. ****J**


	7. Chapter 6: They Know

Chapter 6: They Know

When I got back to the house after running from the attack sight as fast as I could, I found out that Stefan had awoken while I was gone. I thought of ways to get in without getting caught, then I thought of the window to my bedroom. I walked around to the side of the house that my room overlooked and began scaling the wall as quickly as I could. When I got into the room I was greeted by Stefan sitting on my bed patiently waiting for me.

"I sensed you were gone." He said, "Remember, we can tell those things about one another." I forgot while I was in my blood lust caused daze that Stefan and I could tell the approximate place of the other.

"So, what about it?" I asked, "I just went for a quick walk after a really horrid dream."

"Is that really all that you did?" He questioned.

"Is that really any of your business?" I replied, "I mean I've been around just as long as you, and it time to stop treating me like I am your little sister. I am your twin for god's sake, that means I am the exact same age as you. Even a couple minutes older since I was the first one born."

With that last statement he was at a loss for words. "You see I do and will do whatever I want," I continued, "you see I am also like Damon and will not hesitate to rip your heart out."

"But you wouldn't." He said, "You know as well as I do that if you did that you would feel every bit of pain that I felt and more. And no matter how strong you are that would be to much pain for you and part of you might even die."

I had nothing to say to that comment. There's nothing that could be said back to that. "And," Stefan added, "I know that he is back. Who else would actually hurt you when you kick them"

I was true my foot still hurt from the contact that I had made with my older brother. I just nodded my head as I moved the weight off of my foot. "Do both me and Zach one small favor though." Stefan said.

"What?"

"Try to stay away from Damon. And act normal."

"This is normal. What you and Zach call 'normal' is what is unusual. Vampires drink human blood and sometimes kill them."

"You know what I mean Isabelle." He said with almost a snarl.

"You know the only thing keeping Damon from killing you is me." I said after a moment's pause.

"That is not true."

"He knows that if he hurt you it would hurt me just as much. And lets agree on one thing Damon likes me much better than you. Why do you think I was the first person to know that he was here." I didn't mean to actually say the last part.

He had nothing to say after that. He knew Damon liked me slightly more, but I was never one to rub that in his face.

"And maybe if you're nice to me," I continued, "I will try to get Damon to make nice with you."

With that he left glaring back once to warn me. When I laid my head down a single thought went through my mind. That Stefan knew that Damon was back. Then unconsciousness swept me into a dreamless sleep.

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, even if it was complete crap. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Back to School

Chapter 7: Back to School, Like Nothing Happened

While it seemed that all hell had broken out in our home, Stefan and I still had to go to school the next day. We were getting along again, I mean we had all been through worse. When I walked down the steps after one of the worst nights since I'd come back, Stefan was waiting at the kitchen table.

"Izzy, I apologize for freaking out last night after you fed on that man." Stefan said. "I mean after the way you were changed you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Stefan," I said. "You might forget, but you were changed on the same day as me. So was Damon. I know what it must have been like for you."

"I know Izzy, but that is still no reason for losing it." Stefan said again. "We better go, or we'll be late for school."

Once you've been alive for over 100 years, some arguments are not worth fighting. So, even after the fight we had last night, we were already like we've been since our changes. (And I had a lift to school)

When we got to school, Elena immediately joined us and I gave her and him some time alone. I was able to just know that him and Elena were going to work, and much better than him and Katherine.

When I got to my locker, Dustin was waiting there. For one moment, I wondered how he knew that it was my locker, but that thought left my mind almost as quickly as it entered. "How Izzy." He said.

"Hey Dustin." I replied.

"I guess your feeling better than you were last night." He said sounding a little worried.

"Yeah," I replied. "Guess it was a 24 hour bug, or a traveling thing."

"Maybe." He replied than leaned in and gently kissed me. After that, the homeroom bell rang, and he asked, "Want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure." I replied. I always liked it when a guy offered to walk me somewhere.

The day seemed to rush by, once you've been in school at least once all the lessons seem to be redundant. The only class that I cared about was social studies. There I could see Stefan, Dustin, and Elena at the same time.

This was probably the class that Stefan and I ignored the most, especially considering the lesson, the Civil War. And knowing my luck the first thing we discussed was Gettysburg. I immediately grabbed my stomach from the pain and looked down. Stefan did the same.

There was nothing wrong with me except for the memories from Pickett's Charge. Nothing left from the mortal wound, but a scar. It took all my mental strength but I made it go away to both Stefan's and my relief.

When class ended Stefan, Elena, Dustin, and I all went over to Stefan's car to talk. "Elena," Dustin said. "Did you tell Stefan and Izzy about the party this Friday?"

"That is what I was just about to mention." Elena said.

"Wait, what party?" Stefan and I said almost in sync.

"Well," Elena said. "Every year there is a party in the woods at the beginning of the year. We all get together, drink, and dance. You two want to go?"

"Sure." I answered for both of us, "I mean if you guys are going too."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Dustin replied. "Well I better get going."

As he walked away, I followed and said, "Would you mind giving me a lift?"

"Um, I really need to get-" He started.

"I said would you mind giving me a lift?" This time using compulsion, he immediately said that he would.

He opened my car door than got in himself. "Maybe if Stefan stays and talks to Elena we could pick up where you wanted to last night." I said.

"Maybe." He replied. I somehow knew that by the time we got back to the Boarding House Stefan would be there.

The ride was mostly silent until we got there and saw Stefan's car. "So," Dustin said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said, "I know this is a little early, but you will pick me up for the party right?"

"Yeah of course." He said. Wow no compulsion. Then he leaned in and kissed me Good Bye.

When I walked in the door, Stefan was sitting where I had been the night before. "Hey." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Why do think that it's a good idea to go to a party?" He asked. "I mean you have control, but if you and Dustin end up completely alone, will you be able to stop yourself?"

"I don't know?" I answered, "Would you be able to control yourself alone with Elena?"

"I hope." Then he paused, "I have a feeling that something bad is going top happen at the party. I don't know what but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with Damon."

"When something bad happens, when doesn't it have something to do with either Damon or me?"

"Sometimes, especially when we first changed." He replied remembering all of the horrible things that he had done when he first found out what he was.

"Stefan," I began and sat next to him, "all of us have made mistakes when we were younger. I mean I killed the person who tried to save me."

"I know. Maybe it will be good to actually meet some people for once."

"Now that's what I'm saying. And if Damon tries anything, we'll both be there. And worse come the worse I can take him down." As long as he hasn't fed too much I added in my head.

**So how was it? Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. Thanks for reading. Next chap will be the party. ****J**


	9. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

Friday quickly rolled around and Stefan and I were getting ready for the party. We went hunting again (just in case) and just had to get dressed. I picked out a tight black dress with a slit up to my thigh, black heels, and did my hair in soft curls. I had the dress on when I remembered the zipper in the back.

So, I walked over to Stefan's room and knocked on his door, he quickly answered, "Yes, Izzy." All that time and he was barely ready.

"Could you zip me up please?" I asked, "No matter how many years pass, I'll never be able to do that."

He laughed at that, and then replied, "Sure. I remember back then, it was a corset that needed tied, until you would nearly pass out."

We both laughed then I went back to my room to let him finish getting ready. While he did that, I did make up. Which took me only minutes. Then I waited for Dustin to get there.

As I was waiting, Stefan came down the steps and said, "We need to be on our best behavior tonight." He paused, "Anyways we might already have trouble on our hands with Damon."

"I know but I hope not." I replied. Then there was a knock at the door. By the scent, I knew that it was Dustin. "I'll get it."

I opened the door and saw Dustin there in jeans and a collared shirt. Even in the simple outfit, he looked fantastic to me. "Isabelle," He said, "You looked great." Then he turned to Stefan and said, "Don't worry I'll take good care of your sister." He seemed to smile to himself at the last part.

I waved 'Good bye' to Stefan knowing that I would see him soon, then Dustin led me out to his car. Dustin opened the door for me then went to get in on the other side of the car. "So do you want to pick up where we left off?" He asked. Beginning to drive away.

"Maybe later tonight if you're lucky." I replied. 'And Damon doesn't do anything.' I added mentally.

"Alright, Izzy." He replied.

When we arrived there were already a lot of people there, and Stefan was right behind us with Elena. Dustin told me that he was going to get some drinks and left me there with Elena, when Stefan followed suit.

"So," Elena said, "How do you like Dustin?"

"He's great honestly," I replied, "And my brother?"

"He's really sweet, and caring."

"That he always has been."

Then Stefan and Dustin walked back towards us and Stefan said, "Everything has at least been spiked with something."

"That doesn't surprise me for some reason." I said laughing.

Suddenly Elena saw a boy that looked slightly younger than her wondering into the woods after a girl. Elena excused herself from our little conversation then left to follow him.

As if to answer the question, both Stefan and I were about to ask, "That's Jeremy, her little brother. He does some drugs and really likes this girl Vicky."

A little after they went into the woods, there was a horrid scream, and Stefan and I immediately knew what had happened, Damon had attacked a person and left them in the woods. We both ran to the woods and upon seeing the scene, knew for sure it was him.

Then Stefan turned to me and said, "We need to get back home."

"I know I replied." Then I looked back to look at the girl her and said, "She'll be ok, after she goes to the hospital. They probably think that it was another 'animal' attack."

After the ambulance got there and the Animal Control got there, they confirmed that she was going to be ok, Stefan and I said our 'good byes' to Dustin and Elena then left.

When we got home, we went up to Stefan's room and he said, "He wants us to know what he can do."

"Really, you didn't know that I could do that, little brother?" A voice from behind us that we both recognized as Damon said.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked as calmly as I could, "You've been haunting me since you returned. Just please what do you want?"

"I just came back to visit my old home. Is that too hard to bear?" He taunted.

"Yes," Stefan said calmly, "Seeing as we both know the type of person that you are. Izzy saw what you did to those humans when you first arrived."

"Yes, sweet innocent Isabelle." Damon taunted, "You never do anything wrong like say, kill innocent people. Oh wait you do."

"Not like you do, Brother." I said with teeth clenched, "I know what that does to Stefan when I do. Remember, he feels everything that I do: pain, lust, sorrow, hunger, everything."

"Yes I do remember that quite a bit. It is quite annoying you know." Damon said, "By the way Isabelle what reason did you give Stefan for coming here?"

"The same that you did." I replied, "But I have a feeling that I know what your real reason is."

"I don't think that you do. But your's." Damon said turning to Stefan. "Could be summed up in one word, or should I say a name, Elena."

That pushed Stefan over the edge, and he lunged at Damon. I felt the pain of the impact. They crashed threw the window and I quickly jumped down after them. I ran over and pulled Damon off of Stefan. Not for Stefan's sake but the more, that they fought the worse I hurt.

Then Damon laughed, he even 'complemented' Stefan's attack. After he said, "Hope that I didn't hurt you too much."

"You didn't" Stefan started to say, but was interrupted.

"Not you. Isabelle." He said.

"I handle pain very well." I replied, "Now do me a favor and get the hell away from here."

"Whatever you say little sis." Damon said then paused, "By the way Zach's awake."

After that comment, he left. Leaving me and Stefan to deal with whatever questions that Zach might throw at us.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but school has been a killer. I hope that you all enjoyed the latest chapter and I am hoping that I'll have another up by the end of the week.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 9: Shit, All I Can Say

Start:

Chapter 9: Shit, That's 'All That I Can Say

"Why did he have to come back here?" I asked Stefan as he just stared at me, obviously still pissed. "I mean couldn't he just stay away and do what he was doing else where."

"I asked the same questions to myself when you got here. You always was more like him, even if we are twins." Stefan told me.

"Yes and remember I can kill you faster than you could even begin to imagine it happening." I told him.

"You could, but you won't. And don't say that's it's because it would hurt you, you're just full of empty threats just like Damon. Both of you threaten death, but no one ever dies." Stefan looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't tempt me, one day you might be surprised at the outcome." I know that I pretty much said that I might kill my brother, but I knew deep down I wouldn't do it. "We better go in before Zach starts to worry." Not wanted to continue this I ran inside right towards Zach sitting in the den waiting for us.

"Damon?" He asked without even looking up.

"Damon." I replied, "He attacked some girl at the bonfire then came here and one of us lost their temper."

"Isabelle, I thought that you got your temper in step centuries ago." Zach said.

"She did. It was me." Stefan said, "He started talking about Elena and I just lost it."

"Stefan I'm slightly surprise. But the more important thing is that we have confirmed that Damon is back." Zach told him.

"It's true," I said, "And if I know Damon as well as I know that I do, then we should be worried about everyone."

"Wow, I didn't know that you could care about anyone but yourself." Stefan said.

I laughed then said, "Don't get used to it. I'm as selfish as Damon when I wanna be."

"You know Stefan we could use her connection with Damon to our advantage if we want." Zach said.

"Zach Damon might be cocky, but he's not as stupid as you two think. And what makes you two think that I'm on your side. I mean I always did like my big brother better than you two." I said cockily.

"We don't." Stefan said, "I mean you do still feed on humans quite often."

"And your point is." I paused after saying this, "So what if I act normal Stefan, your the freak." I knew that would sting, but I needed to say this.

"Isabelle, I don't know for sure that you wouldn't go to his side, but I sure hope that you wouldn't." Zach said. Him saying this reminded me of why I like him more than most, "But if you did, Stefan and I would be forced to lock you in the vervain cellar. It's not what we want to do but if we must, we will."

"I understand." I said as I walked away. In my head all that I cold thnk about was drinking blood. Then before I reached the top step I said, "Shit, that's all that I can say right now." Then I walked up the rest of the steps and started planning my escape for some blood, and not shitty animal.

**Thanks for listening. Hope that you all liked it.**


	11. Chapter 10: I'm Here, Now I'm Gone

Chapter 10: Now I'm Here, Now I'm Gone

After I went upstairs I, realized that they would find out that I was gone one way or another. "So, Baby sis, is finally joining the bad side." I suddenly heard.

"Damon. I suppose I am. I just can't stand the thought of them thinking that they don't trust me." I said back to him.

Then I went to the window and jumped. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I heard Stefan calling after me and even trying to catch me, but I was always the faster one. Like Damon when I was in the army they made me faster and stronger, Stefan would have been as well but he opted to stay at home.

And I was gone. Away from the ones that didn't trust me and with my big bro. I felt free and it was great. Once I was at the cemetery I stopped and Damon was next to me. "Where have you been staying all this time?"

"Around you know how it is. Lately I have just been out in the elements." He replied.

"I can't believe that you can't claim the house even though you own it. I mean you are the oldest of all of us and according to the law back then, you should be the rightful owner."

"Yes Isabelle, but it is not like it was back then. I mean imagine what father would say if he saw you dressed like that. Instead of your long dress and corset."

"He would die. I'm just glad they got rid of those god awful things. I remember you catching me saving me from fainting."

"Yes that was terrific. You were standing for one moment then you were down." Damon paused, "You don't think that Stefan will follow you?"

"Honestly I could give a damn less if he did. I will kick his ass right back to Zach." I said laughing.

"No you won't." Damon said, "Every hit that you throw at him will reflect to you and you know it."

It is true I did know this, but at the moment I didn't give half a shit. I went into the surrounding woods and climbed a tree that would be suitable for sleep tonight at least.


	12. Chapter 11: School and Walking Buffets

Chapter 11: School and Walking Buffets

Even though Damon and I didn't interact with Stefan, he and I both decided that I needed to stay in school to keep an eye on Stefan and Elena. I run there and see Damon pull up to the cheerleading squad with some blonde girl riding with him. I laughed to myself and knew that she was Damon's newest walking blood bag.

I walked up to Elena and said a kind hello to her and Damon. Some girl must have decided to be a bitch and try to trip me as I walked up to Damon's car; luckily, I saw her foot before and landed a front flip.

This must have impressed the team, as Elena offered me to take the spot of a cheerleader who was injured during the summer. I immediately saw this as an opportunity to keep an eye on both her and Stefan, as I knew where she was Stefan wouldn't be far behind.

They said that I needed to do a small tryout that day after school, and I knew that I had already gotten the spot, I mean no human could do half the stuff me and my brothers did.

I headed to class and saw Stefan in the hall at his locker, he stopped me and said, "I don't know what you and Damon are up to, but I swear that I will find out. Then Zach and I will decide what to do with you two."

All that I said in response to that was, "Good luck trying to catch us, you may forget there are two of us and one of you." Then I saw a guy walking by me and realized he smelled good. Stefan immediately saw the look on my face and tried to stop me, but I was already gone.

I stopped him in the hall and recognized him from both the restaurant and the party in the woods. "Hi, I'm Isabelle." I said to him, "I think that I saw you at the party in the woods. It's horrible what happened to that girl."

"I'm Matt, and that girl was my sister. Luckily they say that she will make a full recovery in no time." He said, "There was only one bite mark and it wasn't as bad as all the blood made it look."

"So, are you doing anything after school?" I asked him. "Cause I'm staying for a tryout and I really could use a ride back." I of course used compulsion to make him agree.

"Just a football tryout, your brother is going for the team." He said, "But I will definitely give you a ride."

"Thanks," I said and then went to my first class.

By the end of the day, I was looking forward to the fun that I was going to have that night. But, first I would have to do a couple flips and cartwheels for cheering tryout. Luckily from where the tryouts were I could see the football tryouts perfectly and the three guys I was keeping tabs on were there: Stefan, Matt, and Dustin.

From the looks of my competition there was no real challenge, when they called me up I did the moves that they asked for flawlessly and they didn't even meet for 10 minutes before saying who made it and who didn't. Luckily I was one of the ones that made it.

"I looked over at the football team and saw that there tryouts were still going on. I sighed and sat in the bleachers waiting.

I waited for almost half an hour before Matt walked up to me and smiled as he led me to his car.

"So who made it?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Me, your brother, and Dustin are the only ones that you know but other guys did too. I know that you made it." He said.

"How?" I had to ask.

"I looked over and you had the best moves out of all of them." He said simply, "If you didn't make it then the team just doesn't deserve you."

We drove for a few minutes in silence before I said, "I could really go for some company tonight, it's been so lonely lately and my brother and me haven't been getting along."

"Well." Matt began, "my parents are out of town for at least a few days if you want to stay with me."

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"She is never at home." He answered, "She's always out getting drugs."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one that feels alone."

"I guess I'm just used to it or something. So, is that a yes?"

"It is could you just take me by my house to pick up some stuff?

"No problem. Anything for a pretty girl like you."

Matt and I quickly arrive at the Boarding House and luckily Stefan isn't there to great me with anything but brotherly love. I grabbed enough clothes and other things to get me through a few days and quickly returned to Matt's car. As we pulled out of the driveway I swear that I saw Stefan's car and him glaring at me from a distance.

Matt quickly drove me back to his house and we had barely made it in the door when I attacked him. Not really but I was all over him physically. He picked me up easily, from his football training and the 18th century's thoughts that anyone over 90lbs was fat and not marriage material, and took me into his room. He laid me down on his bed and slowly began undressing me.

But before much else could happen I bit him and let his sweet blood enter my mouth. I made sure that I didn't take too much cause I wanted to have some fun with this guy over the weekend. Plus my little blood bag still needed to able to win the game for our team.

**Sorry about the long time between updates. I was focusing more on my Harry Potter story **_**Perfect**_** for a while. But I will try to update this one when I can. Please remember to tell me if this sucks so I can make it better for you readers.**


End file.
